In large organizations, the management of computing devices is an important task. To make such management more convenient to information technology (IT) personnel, and thus less costly, one relatively new paradigm is the “blade” computing device. A given chassis has inserted thereinto a number of blade computing devices. Each blade computing device may then be assigned to an individual end user remotely located from the blade computing device, or a number of users may have their own virtualized computing devices shared on the same one or more blade computing devices.
Due to their size, however, blade computing devices typically have no internal storage devices or a very limited number or size of internal storage devices, such as hard disk drives. Rather, they are commonly assigned at least a portion of a storage device that is communicatively connected to all the blade computing devices. One relatively common approach is to have a storage-area network (SAN) that includes a number of SAN storage devices. A logical disk may be defined on one or more of these SAN storage devices for utilization by a given blade computing device. For example, such a logical disk may store the operating system (OS) instance that controls the blade computing device.
In such computing device topologies, where there are a relatively large number of computing devices and a relatively large number of SAN storage devices, configuration of one particular computing device to use a logical disk defined on one or more of the SAN storage devices can be complicated. A large number of settings and parameters may have to be configured properly for a given computing device to be able to use a given SAN storage device. If any of these settings or parameters is not configured properly, the computing device may not be able to function in relation to the SAN storage device. For this and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.